


The chosen

by Akalon



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akalon/pseuds/Akalon





	The chosen

The sun was up and the day was warm. A fresh batch of buttered rolls were done just as the horn signalling the orcs arrival was blown. Placing the tray on the worn wooden counter top you brushed a stray strand of brown hair out of your face.

The choosing was a rare occasion for your tiny village. Weren’t many young women and not enough strong men for their taste so every 10 or so years they’d come through. A blessing compared to the larger villages who had their choosing annually. You hadn’t even paid it much mind. You were tall enough to rival their women and with your mousy brown hair and brown eyes there was hardly anything really eye-catching for them to want. Couple that with your silence and it was enough to disinterest all of the all of the men in the village let alone an orc.

Hearing someone ring the small bell on your front counter you waved to them without looking up. Brushing the rolls with butter you smiled and nodded. Satisfied with your work you looked up. Your smile fell faster than the sun in winter.

A tall olive skinned orc was hunched over in your stall. Watching you intensely with cold jade-colored eyes. He had you beat in height by about a foot and a half and you weren’t sure what you’d done to anger him but boy he looked about as pissed as a kicked hornet’s nest.

You tripped over your skirt hem as you stepped backwards. Falling on your fat clumsy ass with the grace of a new born horse.

“Are you the one who makes these? The breads that look like boars?” The orc asked, his green eyes glinting as he narrowed them ever so slightly at you. He was dressed more…ornate than the others. Just as armored and a little dirty but at least he didn’t smell. So he had that going for him.

You blinked. Nodding to him before you pick yourself up. Running a hand over your skirts you quickly dusted yourself off and came up to the counter. You forced a smile and tapped the paper on the counter. It had the prices of the breads written on it. Clasping your hands together your grip was white-knuckled in fear.

His vibrant eyes glanced around your little set up. The rows of bread,rolls, and little sausage filled pig rolls you made for the children.It wasn’t much to be honest. Barely even a stall but it was the least you could do to lessen the burden you had on your family.

“You’ll do.” The orc nodded, his lips curving into a smile around the curved tusks of his lower jaw. He plucked a few rolls and dumped them into his bag before biting into one.

Blinking you stood there and just smiled up at him, a confused look on your face. You’ll do what?

His smile died and he stared at you for a moment as if contemplating if you could truly be this dim-witted. He snorted and grabbed your arm. Pulling you around and through the gap between the counters.

You planted your feet, fighting his grip as you tried to pull his vise-like hands away from your arms. You screamed. Your hoarse voice cracked as your attempts to free yourself proved fruitless.

His green eyes glared at you but he let go. Watching you closely as if he was worried you run off. The choosing was an ‘honor’. The chosen didn’t scream when they were picked. They often ‘wept tears of joy’ but never screamed or fought their chooser. You threw him off, you could tell.

”I’m choosing you. You understand that right?” He asked, smirking and laughing. “You should consider yourself lucky! A cheif’s son has chosen you!”

You nodded but when he went to grab your arm again you slapped his hand and shook your head. Motioning instead for him to lead the way. He glared at you for a moment but shrugged and stared walking, glancing back to make sure you were following.

Your head hung as you walked beside his horse well into the night. You could feel his eyes on you every now and again but couldn’t be bothered to meet them. It was obvious what happened to a woman after she was chosen by a male orc. While you hadn’t been exactly worried about being chosen now that you were you didn’t know how to react. On one hand it was no different than basically being married off. On the other..he was orc. He wasn’t human and he didn’t know anything about you aside from the fact you made the sausage filled buttered rolls that looked like pigs.

He opened the door to his home and held it for you as you stood there stupidly waiting for him to continue leading the way. A loud groan came from him as he grabbed the loose fabric of your sleeve and pulled you into the warm house.

It was.. cluttered to put it kindly. Bones and plates scattered about. Half-drank bottles as well as a dozen empty ones were littered about. He walked past you, taking care not to actually brush against you as he passed. How nice of him. It made you roll your eyes and frown.

With a loud sigh he plopped into a bone-ornamented chair. His legs sprawled out in front of him as he leaned his head back, eyes drifting shut. Not knowing what to do with yourself you just stood there among the mess.You kicked an empty bottle lightly with your foot. This place was gross and exactly what you expected an orc to live in.

He sat up and turned his face toward you, eyes still shut. You looked up and blinked, perturbed by the odd, albeit dramatic, behavior.

His lids flew open and those piercing green eyes made you jump, knocking over an empty bottle and causing it to clatter to the floor.

”I… am Gograk.” His calloused hands worked at the armor and let it rest wherever it fell. “Fourth son to the chief.” His voice was gruff but almost whispered, as if he was speaking to a small animal and didn’t want to scare it off.

Your brown eyes began to grow wide as you watched him strip away the layers. Shifting uneasily you sucked in a deep breath and squeezed your hands together. Already? He wanted to take you already? Ohhhhh sweet honey and biscuits.

You turned your head and closed your eyes as he pulled his shirt away from his body. His green chest covered in hair that trailed over his small belly and down below his belt. Oh nooo. Ohhhh noo. He was hairy too. You could keep your eyes closed. Let him do what he wanted. It would be over soon enough right?

Much to your surprise he snorted and laughed. “What? What did you ‘figure’ in that tiny little head of yours?” He scoffed, shaking his head and standing up before walking over to you. He towered over you, his presence causing you to hunch in on yourself, cowering. You could feel his eyes on you and clamped your own shut tighter, hugging your arms around your chest as you turned your head away from him. You weren’t particularly well endowed but it wouldn’t hurt to protect yourself for however long you could from him.

“Hey… Hey now! I’m not gonna eat you.” He joked, his voice low and soothing. You didn’t buy it and instead you shoved against him. Only managing to make him snort when you went backwards and fell on your ass…again. “How’d that work out for you?” Tilting his head to the side he shook his head. “I get it.” He sighed. “You’re scared, you don’t know if orcs eat humans. Well.. We don’t… Normally.” Your eyes widened and he laughed. “I’m joking. Trying to get you to open up. You know… say something?”

The orc stared at you for a long, silent, moment. Your brown eyes barely managing to hold the gaze. Was he…stupid..? He reached up to touch your cheek and you closed your eyes, tensing up as he touched your cheek. Sighing he walked away from you and into the other room.

“MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME!” He shouted from the other room. A creak of wooden furniture coming from the room.

Over the next few months he watched you curiously whenever he was home, encouraged you to explore the village when he wasn’t. At first he didn’t say much aside from asking you to make the buttered rolls in the morning and if you needed any help with the heavy sacks of trash as you cleaned up the pig pen he called a home. It didn’t take him long to figure out you weren’t gonna talk to him. You still scurried away from him whenever he got close and you could tell with each passing day he was growing more and more annoyed with his inability to touch you.

So he had begun to give you gifts almost every day. Sweets or flowers, perfumes and nice things you’d never be able to afford before in an attempt to woo you. You would smile at him and he’d talk to you about whatever popped into his head as you listened. You looked forward to him coming home with new stories. Stories he’d eagerly tell you as you sat next to him, curled up under a blanket and pressed against his side. Every time he reached for you though you’d shy away and suddenly find something to do on the other side of the room.

One night while you were eating the stew you’d made for dinner in your little nest of blankets he came and sat down in front of you. You eyed him wearily and scooted back into the corner when he turned his intense gaze to you. Again he had that weird look in his eyes like he had every night. Slowly he reached up to touch your cheek. You’d never been with any man and the touch, while warm and gentle it still made you shy away. Curiously you offered him the soup. Wondering if that was what he’d originally came over here for. He’d often finish what you didn’t eat.

His hand fell and he sighed, clearly annoyed. “What’s the matter?” He snapped, his voice making you flinch and spill some of the soup on his leg. He didn’t even acknowledge the spilled stew. “Why can’t I even touch you? You don’t sleep in my bed at night. You don’t even look at me half the time! You’re just camping out here like a damn dog!” He yelled.

The tears began to burn your eyes and he knocked the bowl from your hand sending it’s contents all over the floor.

“I DONT WANT THE DAMNED STEW!” He yelled. You turned toward the corner, whimpering in terror at his outburst.

He took a deep breath and shifted. “You’re not a slave. You know that right?” At your small nod he continues. “And you know that I chose you right?” Another nod. “Have I hurt you at all since we met?” He questions but doesn’t wait for a reply before answering himself. “No. I haven’t. So why are you so damn scared of me that you won’t even look me in the eyes?” He put his head in his hands as the question hung in the air. “I didn’t even do anything to you.”

Eyeing him you slowly shimmy your way around him and scurry to the other side of the room to grab a rag for the spilled dinner. He sighs and picks himself up. Walking over to the bowl and snatching it off the ground only to drop it off on a counter. He puts his hands down on either side of the bowl and hangs his head. As a silent moment passes you sigh and slowly creep towards him.

When he looks away from you that’s when you can realize it. He’s not angry at you. He’s hurt. Ever so carefully you reach out and your hand hovers over his bare back for a moment before you finally touch him. You crane your head towards him and try to look at his face again.

“I tried to be kind. The other orcs said that their humans were like you. Scared. They brought them flowers and gave them sweets and they warmed up and started talking to them but it’s been months and you-” He sighed and turned away from you, heading toward his bedroom. “I want to do things your way. Court you or whatever it is humans do. I love your stupid snorting laugh, the way you smile when you make the buttered rolls in the morning. It’s what originally caught my eye-” He turned his head as if to look at you but quickly turned back around.”I didn’t choose you so you could live the rest of your life like you’re my pet dog.” He paused and took a slow,deep, breath.”Just leave. Go back home to your mother, your father, whatever life you had before. I don’t care. I rather you be happy and obviously it’s not here with me!” Throwing his hands in the air in defeat he headed into his bedroom and lit a candle.

Swallowing thickly you quietly padded over to the bedroom door. The candle on the night stand illuminated the muscles on his back. Knocking on the door he glanced over to you before giving you his back once more. “I told you. You can can leave. You always could. I don’t know why you stay if you’re so scared.”

You nod. You liked spending time with him.You liked the stupid war stories he’d tell. The adventurous or exciting ones were good too but the silly stories are what had you both cracking up and laughing like there was no tomorrow. It was only when he got pushy with being physical that he scared you. You had no experience with any sort of romance and at this point in your life it was a bit late to admit it. If you were honest? Before he even came along you thought no one would want you.

Stepping forward you close the door behind you. Walking over to him you pull at his arm, getting him to turn to face you. He reaches for you and you give him a cold glare.

Scoffing he opens his mouth to argue and you grab his neck and pull him down so you can kiss him. Despite all that muscle and bulk as soon as you kiss him he turns to putty. You push him and he falls onto the bed easily, green eyes watching you in rapt fascination as you strip out of your dress and step out of it. You wanted to do this but it didn’t mean that it didn’t have your heart racing faster than a jack rabbit at the mere thought. Let alone having his eyes see every bit of you.

He started to open his mouth only to get your hand slapped over it. Blinking he narrowed his eyes at you in confusion and you brought a finger to your lips.

Placing your hands on his shoulders you push his back onto the bed and climb over him. Not really sure in your actions but your hands go to his pants and pull them down. Your brows shoot up when you get an eyeful of his flaccid length. He was big.

He can’t help but laugh and earns a smack on the chest as a blush burns across your cheeks. Your weak slap has him smiling but he lets you continue as you cautiously touch him. Your fingers alone enticing a reaction. You had no experience sure but people talked and you could listen well enough.

You brought your mouth to the tip, licking and sucking as he grew hard. He was to big to fit your mouth around comfortably so you licked and sucked at his length. In return his head fell onto the pillows in a moaning groan. One of his hands resting on your head as you worked him, his fingers tangling in your brown hair. He holds you there while you lick up his length, swirling your tongue around the tip before taking it into your mouth and sucking. He groans again and comes, his seed shooting to the back of your throat and causing you to jerk away and cough. Wiping your mouth on your arm you grab your blouse and quickly wipe the mess from his stomach before tossing the shirt back to the ground.

You pull away and climb over him, kissing him again as you straddle his waist. It quickly dissolves into a mess of passionate kissing.. His hands touch your outer thigh, ghosting over the skin up to your hips, your waist and he gets to your breasts before you pull away, gasping for breath. Your face is red and hot and you lean over to blow out the candle in embarrassment but he stops you.

You lock eyes and he reaches up for you again only this time you lean into the gentle touch, your eyes fluttering closed as his thumb rubs your flushed cheek. When you open your eyes you see his stupid smirking grin and scoff.

Without warning he flips you onto your back and now he’s on top. He leans down, kissing your neck. His knee wedges itself between your legs, spreading them. One hand goes to your breasts, squeezing and pinching the nipple and making you cry out. The other slides down and along your folds, pressing against your entrance.

Your hips buck against his hand and he chuckles. Pressing his finger into you and stretching you out slowly. He was obviously no virgin that was for sure. He knew just how to curl his finger and elicit the most lewd sounds from your lips. It didn’t take long until you were a mewling moaning mess grabbing at his back and digging your nails into his shoulders.

His hand left and before you could get out a whimper his tip rubbed against your slit. You sighed and wrapped your legs around his hips in an attempt to make him hurry up and thrust into you. You wanted him and the teasing and prepping was enough to drive you wild.

Even so when he did thrust into you he wasn’t gentle. It was one fast and hard thrust that had you cry out in surprised pain. He stilled and his eyes were on you, watching your face as his hand went to your cheek. It took a moment to adjust but you nodded and he gave you a quick kiss before he began thrusting.

He might have been gentle outside of the bedroom but gentle was not his forte here. His thrusts were hard enough to have you crying out, his pace quick and almost angry. Months of holding back breaking free in one night as you pulled him down on top of you. His breath hot on your neck as he groaned. Despite his roughness he had you tumbling over the edge in a matter of minutes, moaning loudly as you clutched onto him, squeezing his length as he slowed for you. Letting you savor the moment.

As soon as you had open your eyes he moved your legs over his shoulders and was back at it. Sweat glistening on his olive skin as he fucked you hard. The bed creaking and groaning until he roared out in his own climax. His hot seed spilling into you and stuffing you full.

He collapses on you in a huffing sweaty pile of orc and he nuzzles into your neck as he slowly grows soft inside you. Coughing you smack his shoulder. He was…crushing..you.

“Oh!” Slipping out of you he fell to the side and you sucked in a greedy breath of sex-filled air. “So I was thinking ten..maybe fifteen kids?” Your eyes bulge and he busts into laughter. You frown at him and punch his arm before turning on your side and cuddling up next to him. He wraps his big arm around you and you two lay like that until you fall asleep. The lurking thought that you were going to be sore and walking with a limp tomorrow keeping you up a little but even his loud snores couldn’t keep you from sleep..

P.S: I was inspired by @momolady ‘s orc story and decided to take a crack at writing my own. I’ve never really done anything like this before so let me know how I did and any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcome!  
Over a year had passed since you’d been chosen. A ‘simple’ girl with nothing to say but everything to give. You’d been scared at first yes but after warming up to your husband he proved to be a good and loving husband. Perhaps a bit to loving.

Each morning started out early. Despite your now huge belly you didn’t stop working the stall your husband had managed to get you. You couldn’t quite keep up with the demand yourself though so as soon as you woke you gave him a gentle shake before shoving him over and slapping his ass hard. A muffled groan and “IM AWAKE!” would answer you.

The afternoons were best. You usually sold out of the sausage rolls by snack time. Little dirty green hands sneaking them away and their father’s bringing them back by the ear so they could pay you.

Your favorite part was how Gograk would start humming a song and pull you into a dance. It would spark the whole marketplace into life and occasionally kids would join in or the other vendors would start chanting an up beat song and watch.

Today was no different so when he went to pull you to your feet you went with him. There was no wild swinging around like he’d done when you were still barely even pregnant. Now the steps were more like him dancing around you and you just trying to keep up, swaying and bouncing slightly. Until your water broke of course.

Your eyes go wide and Gograk is doing some strange hip shaking dance move behind you so he doesn’t see it when the puddle forms below you. The crowd cheers and you slap behind you wildly to get his attention. When he finally gets the message that you’re trying to get his attention and not just slapping his ass he turns around.

Your hand is on your belly and you watch his face with a panicked look in your eye. He’s surprised at first but then a smile pulls at his lips and he jumps into the air. “Your water broke!OH! YOUR WATER BROKE!” He yells, pulling you close and kissing you. Before you know whats even happening he’s barking orders and your swept back home.

After hours and hours of grueling labor later your beautiful baby is born and in your arms. Their skin is a vibrant light green and their eyes are a beautiful dark brown.

As you bring your hand up to gently touch their baby soft cheek Gograk smiles. “You know.” He begins, smoothing the blanket over you as he sits down beside you. “I was thinking that Makah would be a good name for her. Easy to chant when she wins a fight. Ma-kah! Ma-kah!” He teases, the baby in your arms coos and her arms flail wildly. “See! She likes it! Ma-kah! Ma-kahh! Maaaa-kah!”

You reach over and tug his beard but it only earns a laugh from him. Smiling you nod and look back to the bundled up baby in your arms.

“She’s a beauty though. Going to have to train her as soon as she can walk. Fight off the boys and anyone who dares to give her trouble.” Gograk says.

Days flew by in a blur, months were gone in a blink and your little baby was growing like a weed. She was passionate like her mother, loud and joking like her father but she took no shit and wasn’t afraid to scream right in your face if you angered her.

As soon as she could walk she was picking up a wooden mace and fighting just like your husband said she would. Mostly to beat up the other orcs who teased her for her human like features or tiny tusks but sometimes just because they asked to fight with her.

Between buying new ‘princess’ dresses and her then fighting in said dresses and ruining them withing a month you had to ramp up production of baked goods. Not that you really needed the money but you wanted to give your little green gumdrop anything she desired and lately it was poofy pink princess dresses from human villages. So that’s what you got. Pricey as they were you weren’t going to have her ask Gograk for a dress. He’d buy her a sack of potatoes, tell her to eat the potatoes and wear the sack as the dress.

It was hard balancing it all. You had trouble fitting any ‘you’ time in let alone time for you and your husband. The windows of opportunity were small and usually impossible to squeeze any real love making sessions in maybe a prolonged hug or a lightening fast quickie before Makah came knocking at the door wanting breakfast. At the end of the day you both were so tired it was just collapse into bed and snore the night away.

So when you two had a moment like now where Makah was off training with her grandfather and business was dead…? You grabbed his hand before he fell asleep on his stool and dragged him off to a secluded corner of an alley.

You pulled at his pants, tugging them down just enough to expose his flaccid cock. Wasting no time and needing no explanation you took him into your mouth. Sucking on as much of his length as you could get in your mouth. It didn’t take long at all for him to harden under your tongue. Using one hand to stroked the length you couldn’t fit into your mouth and after a few strokes he was pulling you up to your feet.

“I can’t wait.” He huffs, pulling your dress up and bending you over some tall barrels. There’s not a bit of hesitation as he leans down and uses one tusk to tear your underwear clean off you. Tossing it aside before placing his hands on your hips and slowly easing into you.

Your hands are squeezing the rim of the barrel so tightly your knuckles go white. It’s been to long. Far to long. He hurts and you gasp, reaching behind you to grab his arm. Thankfully he stops, letting you adjust as he leans over you and kisses your neck. His tusks gently grazing your skin as he kisses your ear.

He slowly starts to move, deliberate thrusts drawn out agonizingly slow but you urge him on with a wave of your hand. The quicker he moved the quicker the pain of him inside you faded to pleasure. You were moaning and his hand went over your mouth, pulling your head back slightly as he fucked you against the barrels.

It was a good thing his hand was on your mouth cause you were a mess of moans in a matter of minutes. His hot, heavy, and heaving breaths behind not helping your composure in the slightest. His hand left your mouth and he grunted before seizing your hips and pulling you away from the barrel. His grip was bruising as he rammed into you and you bit down on your lip to keep quiet.

A low groan came from him and you could feel his hot cum release inside you. His once fevered pace dying out nearly altogether as his hips pressed against the soft skin of your rear.

You squeezed around him as he twitched, spurting more and more of his seed deep inside of you.

“See it’s things like that. That is what drives me wild about you.” He growls, pulling you up into a standing position so he could give you a quick kiss before sliding out of you.

Oh no. He’s not getting away that easily. You turn on him, jumping onto him as he glances this way and that to see if anyone had seen. His hands hold you up as you sandwich his face between your own small hands.

“What are you-”His words are cut off as you press your lips to his. Silencing him and making your intentions clear. You pull away breathless and hold up one finger. Smirking you shake your head and tap that finger to your lower lip in deep thought. You hold up 2 fingers this time and his confused expression makes you roll your eyes.

Sliding off of him you hold up to fingers and he nods, understanding that much. Then you hold your hand up to the height that Makah was now.

It takes him a second and he blinks a few times but he smiles. “You want another child?”

You hold your hands up like you’re mockingly praising the lord and he scoffs before grabbing them.

“Well then.. I should fuck you again huh?” You smack him for his vulgar language but nod and smile.

“IS ANYONE EVEN RUNNING THIS STALL?!” You hear a disgruntled voice yell from the market and you both groan. You hurriedly right your dress as he pulls his pants back up and you rush out of the alley first. A smile on your face before you even see the angry customer.

Gograk comes to a stop beside you, arms crossing as the disgruntled customer opens their mouth to tell you off but instead huffs. “I want two loaves and half a dozen of the sausage rolls.”

You laugh and nod before shoving Gograk out of your stall and shooing him away before he scared off any other customers. He leans in despite your weak push to give you a quick kiss. As you kiss back your hand reaches around and pinches his butt. Your own little ‘i love you’.

“I’ll see you tonight.” He winks at you and you laugh before putting your hands out to shove him again. He was goofy, a bit slow at times, but you loved him all the same. “Now where did I leave my little goblin..” As he’s mocking deep thought he walks by the sausage rolls and grabs a handful before taking off in a run. 

You pick up a buttered roll and chuck it managing to hit him over the head and he cries out dramatically but keeps running. A wide grin on your face as you laugh and get the order ready for the customer.


End file.
